Duck's Story
by My Whole Life Is Thunder
Summary: Another spinoff of my story "It's Hard To Say Goodbye". In this one Ducky tells the probies about Tony and Ziva.


Monday is one month since we lost our dear Anthony. If I hadn't performed the autopsy I wouldn't believe it so many times we were told we had lost or were going to lose him and it either wasn't him or he pulled through. Now things are different he really is gone.

Mr. Palmer couldn't assist me so I had to do it alone. I was kind of glad I almost couldn't do it myself. Honestly I held my breath most of the time. When it was over I sat in the file room and cried for what felt like hours. When I came upstairs I found out that Jethro had to be taken to the psych ward for attacking Mr. Palmer. I didn't want to believe Jethro could do that but he did apparently he also went off on Abigail. Poor girl she had no idea what happened preceding that incident Jethro hadn't so much as raised his voice to her. Then suddenly he starts screaming at her.

Since Anthony's death nothing has been the same around the office. Abigail and Timothy are expecting a child. Ziva has left to take a team leader position in France. Jethro was taken back to Stillwater by Jackson to recover. Mr. Palmer has started manning up a bit he actually stands up for himself now. Me I just don't feel the same zest I used to I even have a hard time finding stories to tell now.

It is ironic Anthony isn't suffering anymore but, everybody he left behind is just so broken. Though considering the end he had I guess we don't have it that bad. In the end we all bargained to take some of Anthony's pain I guess we did.

I walk into autopsy and see Mr. Palmer sitting at his desk.

"Oh good morning Dr. Mallard" he greets me.

"Good morning Mr. Palmer how has your morning been so far?" I asked.

"I am Good You?" He replies.

"Oh I am very well" I tell him.

Suddenly the two new Jessica and William walk in.

"Dr. Mallard is it true a smoking hot Mossad agent used to work here?" William asked.

"Oh Billy you are such a child! I can't believe there was possibly a man who was even more immature then you here!" Jessica cried,

"Oh you two must be referring to Ziva and Anthony." I reply.

For the first time since Anthony's death a story comes easy to me.

"Why yes before you two we had two other agents well three including Jethro but, hopefully he will return to us. Anyway we had Ziva David who was a beautiful women and yes she was Mossad before joining NCIS now normally a Mossad wouldn't be granted NCIS credentials but, she saved our former director Jenny Shepard's tragic story she was shot in a diner in California but was terminally ill anyway life in Cairo made a few exceptions you know moved things around anyway she took a team leader position in France couldn't work here after Anthony's death. Now Anthony DiNozzo was our Senior Field Agent and yes he was quite childish great agent though Jennifer that was director Shepard's first name death got him kicked into gear he was playboy with a difficult childhood anyway a few years preceding his death Anthony received a letter containing the plague and it damaged his lungs then he was diagnosed with leukemia and when he developed pneumonia his body was simply too weak to fight anymore very tragic story." I said telling them a summary of the tragic story of Anthony and Ziva.

"Are all his stories this long winded?" William asked Timothy who had come down searching for his team.

"He hasn't been lately but, that is not in important now we got a dead Marine at Rock Creek Park." Timothy replied.

"On it boss" William replies.

I notice a look of pain in Timothy's eyes when he says that reminding him of the days with Anthony and Jethro. I yearn for those days even if Jethro returns we will never be the same again and I truly hate that. I will miss those days the days of the team being like a crazy family or like kindergarteners. The new team just isn't the same. William and Jessica don't hang out and Timothy is usually with Abigail. Mr. Palmer is spending less and less time with us and more time with Breena. I find myself walking through the Bullpen every night hoping for an invitation to go for drinks even if I'd have to turn is down. William and Jessica look at me like I'm nuts and Timothy just looks sad. Leon has been acting unusually kind towards the team. I'm not saying he was mean before he was just a lot gruffer. Losing Anthony impacted us all.


End file.
